


a lesson i never had to learn

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Come play, Feelings Confession, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, domestic fluff and awkward fluff, idk i wrote detailed audio interpretation style hehe, not an age gap, ruby is a special guest, soft sex that becomes rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Taeyong thinks he's stopping Kai from living his college life. Kai thinks that Taeyong sees him as just a student.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	a lesson i never had to learn

**Author's Note:**

> just another silly stupid thing filled with smut and bad expression of emotions between kaiyong that i dabbled on within two hours or so lol enjoy the reading

“Knock, knock,” a voice sounds from the end of the classroom, even over the boisterous hallway filled with students chatting it up.

Without looking up, Taeyong calls out a welcoming, “Come in!”

The door shuts with a lock sound, shoving out the loud voices and footsteps, leaving him in a room with ambience from the windows open and only one person's footsteps. He had hoped it was a student eager to visit him for office hours, but he isn’t at all disappointed knowing that it’s Kai. 

“How was your last class?” Taeyong asks as he straightens the papers, preparing to document the grades into the system.

“Could be better.” 

Kai hops onto the desk across from Taeyong and swings his legs. It goes on for a few minutes. Just the sound of Kai’s feet swaying and the keyboard clicks coming from Taeyong. When he joys down all the scores from the tiny classroom count, he looks at Kai thoughtfully. 

“Anything wrong?”

“No, professor. Just wanted to stop by.”

“Well, great. But you know you’re not in my class anymore, so you don’t have to call me that.”

Kai gets up when Taeyong is clearing his desk, placing his things into his bag. He turns around to wipe off the whiteboard but gets brutally shoved against it. Hot heat fans against his neck before teeth puncture into it. His ass receives a sharp slap that causes him to emit a tiny whimper. Kai presses against him before pulling away slightly, only to thrusts against him again. 

“I want this,” Kai says when his hands firmly set hold on Taeyong’s ass.

“You can have it,” Taeyong says firmly. “Just let me clean up.”

Taeyong shoves Kai off of him and starts to clear up the board. When he’s reaching high, Kai wraps his arms around his waist and buries his head into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, just resting there. Taeyong manages to clean the entire whiteboard free of ink even with Kai’s secure grip around him. 

“I did have an okay day,” Kai sighs. He squeezes him before continuing to hold him while Taeyong turns around back to his desk. “Mr. Oh got pissed at me because I knew something he didn’t. You know how much I like science. I get a bit mouthy. I didn’t mean to make him upset.”

“Oh, Kai. It’ll be fine. He’s just another teacher. Live and learn. Give and receive. He’ll be happy to have learned something new from his star student.” 

Kai pulls off and helps carry Taeyong’s bag. “Yeah, not the first time I taught a professor a thing or two.”

“Hey!” Taeyong whines and pinches Kai’s cheek before heading to the door. 

He looks around one more time to double check the cleanliness and to make sure he hasn’t forgotten anything. He takes his bag from Kai and gives him a knowing look. They can’t walk out like that, knowing that Kai is willing to carry his items, and that Taeyong’s will let him. Neither of them can run into people knowing something like Kai knowing where Taeyong’s car is parked. 

When they’re out with a few students in the area, Kai perks up and says, “Thanks! See you soon professor. Have a good weekend.”

“You’re welcome, Kai. Drive safe.”

And just like that, the two separate and walk towards opposite campus parking lots. 

  
  


“Kai, Kai, please,” Taeyong cries out when Kai shoves him onto the mattress. 

Somewhere in the distance, Ruby is barking her head off but Taeyong can’t be bothered. He hushes her loudly even though she can’t hear that through the walls. It’s insane to think she senses Taeyong in pain though. He would reassure her, but she’s a damn dog and what better does she know? Besides, he’s already stark naked with grabby hands at Kai who’s hovering over him with his hand around his hardening cock. 

“Quite funny. I told you we should just do it at my place,” Kai says with a laugh. 

“Me entering your little ass apartment with tons of other college guys? No thank you.”

“Ah, you’re right. Baekhyun is my roommate and we shared that class of yours that one year. Wonder what he’d think if,” Kai kneels in between his legs and shoves a spit-slicked finger into him, “He knew that his best friend was fucking his favorite teacher.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Taeyong flutters his eyes shut. “I’m Baekhyun Byun’s favorite professor?”

Kai hums with a devious look on his face. “He loves marine life. He loved your class. Maybe he did like you, but I just got to him first.”

Taeyong strikes up when Kai harshly adds a second finger with no warning, only aggression in his tone and movements. Taeyong has to grip Kai’s wrist to stop him from moving, which he does. But it doesn’t last long until he’s fucking them into Taeyong with fever and desire. His slim digits work into Taeyong so well as they rub against his walls and scissor him open. He releases a short cry when Kai lathers lube on his hole then adds a third finger and crooks them, puncturing right at Taeyong’s sweet spot. 

“Kai, Kai please, come on.” 

“Yeah,” Kai says shortly, almost breathlessly, and lines his cock with Taeyong’s entrance. 

Taeyong tenses up and places his hands on Kai’s hip bones to prevent him from moving. He hurries out, “Kai, wait you know that—“

Kai shakes his head and runs his thumb against Taeyong’s ring of muscle. “Trust me this time, please. We’re both okay. So, can I?”

The last couple of interactions, Kai has been asking to go without a condom but Taeyong has never consented to it. The look in Kai’s eyes with gentleness and sincerity allows Taeyong to feel trust within him. 

While they’ve been seeing each other for half a year now, they’ve slept together many handfuls of times, though never without protection. Which is something that Taeyong knew Kai was getting upset over. It’s mostly because Kai is still in college. Taeyong doesn’t want to think about what he possibly does with how his behavior is already. They aren’t exclusive. 

It’s stupid the way Taeyong loves him. 

It’s a stupid reason for Taeyong to give in. 

Kai slowly inserts himself, in a much more gentle way compared to how he carelessly drilled his fingers into Taeyong’s hole. Taeyong loosens up and lets himself be filled up with Kai’s cock, so thick and hard, it makes Taeyong crave him more and more. He clenches around it, giving Kai the opportunity to release a low moan. 

Taeyong lets his chin tilt as he fists the sheets, getting comfortable with Kai inside him before he asks for him to move. When Kai does, he’s concerningly sweet with it. His hips move like shallow water and his fingers don’t press deep into his hips while he holds Taeyong. He sinks down and attaches their lips together in what feels like the most intimate kiss Taeyong has ever received from him. It’s warm and tender, lips just molding and tongues just pressing against each other. It’s nothing like the way Kai abuses his lips with sharp bites and his tongue dominating Taeyong’s to oblivion. It’s sweet, too sweet that it hurts. 

“Kai,” Taeyong says breathlessly when he pulls apart first. “Come on, fuck me, please.”

“Taeyong—“

“Dive deep right into me. Fuck me hard, so fucking hard. Shove your fucking cock into me until I lose all my senses.” Taeyong reaches up to fist Kai’s hair. He pulls him closer with their faces just centimeters apart. “Or else I’ll just have to flip you over and ride it out all by myself.”

“Fuck, you’re so— holy fuck…”

Kai plants his hand around Taeyong’s neck without applying any pressure while his hips begin to move at a more satisfying pace. Taeyong is living for it, how good it feels to have his hole stretched and hot for Kai. He wraps his arms around Kai’s shoulders as his whole body shakes with the movements from Kai. The headboard is shaking along with the mattress, giving the impression that the wall is about to break with all it’s banging. Ruby sounds in the distance with birds chirping through the window. The bed creaks in sync with Kai’s thrusts, drowning and molding with Taeyong’s whimpers and moans. The neighbors are bound to hear everything and call for a complaint or file a dangerous report. 

“Kai, _f-fuck_ , Kai,” Taeyong cries out deliriously. He doesn’t know what he’s asking for. He just needs to claim Kai. To scream and call out his name for everyone to know that they get to share a moment like this. Kai is his and he is only for Kai. 

“Love the way you become a dirty mess for me like this,” Kai rasps out. His thumb presses against Taeyong’s cheekbones, wiping tears that Taeyong didn’t know he had. His fingers press against Taeyong’s forehead where he brushes away the strands stuck on it. 

Taeyong is sweating everywhere that he feels he and Kai’s chests slipping against each other’s. His thighs are damp around Kai’s body, making it hard to hold on. Kai adjusts Taeyong’s legs, pulling him off and pressing into him harder. That makes Taeyong clench and scream silently. The air is knocked out of him that he can’t say a single thing but wail inaudibly as Kai plum he’s his cock deep and hard into Taeyong’s tight, needy hole. He digs his fingers into Kai’s back and scrapes it down familiar marks that are already there. They never seem to heal because they fuck too occasionally, too hard and passionately that Taeyong can do nothing but tear the skin on his back open again and again, time after time. 

Kai winces above him but makes no motives to stop. He drops his head in the crook of Taeyong’s neck and begins breathing so loud and labored as his hips utilize themselves in fast, vigorous movements. He’s like a fucking machine going haywire, drilling into Taeyong so sharply and consistent. His hips in ways that are predictable yet unpredictable. It’s so quick and fierce, Taeyong knows how he works his speed, but it’s such a surprise with the way Kai works with his pace. How Kai moves them puts Taeyong on a different planet, frenzied with his eyes screwed shut and fingers clawing into flesh. 

“Kai, Kai, _Kai_!” Taeyong ends up clamping his own hand around his mouth, reminding himself that as much as he’s scratching down Kai’s back Ruby is doing the same with the door.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Kai says all too smoothly when his hand reaches for Taeyong’s cock.

Taeyong’s breath hitches at the touch, he thrusts up into Kai’s fist. His eyes widen as he lets go of his mouth and lets go of his embrace around Kai. He wraps a hand around Kai’s bicep with the other lying limp on his side. His fingers dig into Kai’s arm while the sensation builds up. His toes curl and his cock twitches when Kai swirls his thumb around the head. 

Kai plays no games this time as he gives Taeyong’s a quick peck before pulling out and pulling Taeyong to the edge of the bed. He quickly sinks his mouth down on Taeyong’s cock. While Taeyong whines at the emptiness of his hole, he shivers at the goodness around his cock. Kai’s mouth is so hot and plump around him. That’s something he loves so much about Kai. While his own lips are pretty thin, Kai’s lips are so mushy thick perfection around his when they kiss. They even look so good around the head of his cock. How his tongue pokes out when he licks the underside and sucks on his balls, Taeyong loves how good his lips look. 

“Gonna come, Kai,” Taeyong pants out. He puts a gentle hand on Kai’s shoulder, caressing it sweetly. 

Kai nods and begins pumping him hastily until come spurts out and lands on his thighs and Kai’s cheeks. He licks Taeyong’s cock clean from cum while stroking him to completion, and pulling away just before Taeyong can cry about sensitivity.

“Turn over,” Kai demands and Taeyong listens immediately. 

He gives a harsh spanking to Taeyong’s ass that makes Taeyong arch his back and raise his ass up high. With it up in the air, he sways it back and forth, intentionally provoking Kai. It earns him another slap on another cheek before Kai dives right in, fucking into him skillfully and shamelessly. 

Taeyong clenches as hard as he can, wanting to feel the tightest around Kai for him to come sooner. It does the job because Kai’s hips are unsteady and sloppy while he kneads his fingers into Taeyong’s asscheeks. He slaps his ass a few more times before pulling out and allowing Taeyong to feel hot wetness drip down his hole with his name on Kai’s tongue. Kai shoves himself back in and Taeyong feels the warm wetness inside him. Kai dips his fingers in, slipping more cum into Taeyong’s hole then uses the head of his cock to press it in further. Taeyong squirms beneath him, feeling foreign to the feeling but not necessarily disliking it.

“God that was fun,” Kai says more to himself. 

Taeyong shakes when Kai shoves his cock in an additional time. He hears Kai sighing in content before he thrusts into him a few times then pulls out. He flips Taeyong over and presses kisses all over his neck and chest. He laps his tongue around his nipples a few times then just drops his head on Taeyong’s stomach and pants. 

“Okay?” Taeyong asks him softly. 

“Fuck, that was good. Yeah, I’m good, thanks.” Kai rolls off him, onto his stomach and looks through his lashes when he breathes out, “And you?”

Taeyong nods before swinging his feet off the mattress. He winces while he does it, pushing his weight off the bed and trying to get up. Kai doesn’t let him take another step as he’s stopping Taeyong and making him lay on his side. 

“I’ll clean up don’t worry.”

Taeyong pouts but accepts nonetheless. He never cleans himself up because Kai is always willing. Kai never leaves after they sleep together either, always choosing to have a meal together or watch the television. Taeyong’s most favorite thing after an activity like this: laying in silence with labored breaths. Something tells Taeyong that they’re going to eat today instead because they’ve both had a tiresome day before getting into Taeyong’s home. 

Kai comes back quickly with a damp hand towel where he carefully dabs at Taeyong’s hole and wipes his legs easily. He cleans his belly for good measure. Then, he rummages through Taeyong’s drawers like he lives here and gathers Taeyong new briefs, sweatpants, and a tank top. 

“Could you just get a pair of shorts?” Taeyong requests. 

Kai shakes his head with a playful grin. “Nope, too distracting.”

He exchanges the grey sweatpants for pajama shorts with honey pots anyways. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong says while Kai dresses him. 

It sends a small pang to Taeyong’s chest knowing that Kai is the only man to do these things for him within his entire life of sleeping with men, with or without a label. And yet, Kai doesn’t have a label. He isn’t Taeyong’s but he does all these things that makes Taeyong want him. 

“We should eat now,” Taeyong says quietly. 

“Great! I know this new recipe that I've been wanting to try. Can I? Well, I’m gonna try it anyways. Just prepare the fire extinguisher!” 

Taeyong loves Kai’s enthusiasm and silliness the most. He’s always in a good mood. And he’s very determined, whether it be trying to get into Taeyong’s pants or want to try a new hobby, Kai is always willing with strong motives. Absolutely perfection in Taeyong’s eyes. 

If he can’t have Kai in the way he wants, he’ll accept him anyhow because it means that Kai will still be in his life. Even if he has to sit on this barstool and watch Kai with disheveled after sex hair cook up something in his own home without making it domestic and intimate.

“So what are you trying? Do I even have all the ingredients?”

Kai takes items out of the pantry and fridge as he answers, “I bought some the other day when I stopped by. You were feeding Ruby that you didn’t notice I was stocking up the kitchen.”

“Right. Speaking of her, I got to check on her," Taeyong says quietly and slips off the stool carefully.

Kai still speaks, despite Taeyong's urgency to escape the kitchen, “She’s horrified. Usually we aren’t that loud and she stops before I finger you, but she was yapping this entire time.”

Taeyong giggles, all too fond. “That’s a good thing isn’t it?”

When he lurks through the house, he doesn’t spot her in sight whatsoever so he takes himself outside where the sun still shines brightly. He sees her in the front yard and sighs in content, relieved that she didn’t stray too far in fear. 

“Ruby, Ruby. Come here!” Taeyong chirps with his hands out to reach her. 

She begins prancing over in his direction and just when Taeyong prepares open arms for her, she ducks beneath his legs with her tail wagging and tongue dangling frantically. He turns around and spots her clawing at Kai's bare chest, licking his face playfully. Taeyong's chest churns at the sight and his jaw hurts from smiling too much.

"I'm sorry Ruby-Ruby for causing your owner so much distress," Kai coos in a whiny, playful voice. 

Kai strokes down her back and ushers for Taeyong to come in side while he closes the door behind them.

"It's not really a rocket science meal. Just fried shrimp, really."

Taeyong nods. Kai sets down Ruby by her water bowl.

“Taeyong.”

Afraid because of his sudden seriousness, he walks towards the table without sparing a glance. “Hm?”

“I know I’m just twenty and I’m still figuring out what I want. But I know something for sure.”

Taeyong purses his lips, feeling his chest clench because it doesn't sound good. All Taeyong could think about is either Kai leaving him because he's finally graduating, or Kai leaving him because he's found better elsewhere. All he thinks about is Kai leaving him.

"Taeyong."

“Oh." Taeyong gives him a look before averting his attention to the boiling oil on the stovetop. "That’s good, what is it?”

“It’s you.”

Taeyong tenses and stands up abruptly. He scolds, “Kai. Stop playing around. Go check on your battered shrimp or something.”

Kai catches him in his arms, preventing him from moving another step. He turns him over harshly with his arms around Taeyong's body. As much as Taeyong would like to wriggle out of it, he's putty in Kai's hold, remaining still with his eyes shut. He feels Kai's lips on his but he doesn't reciprocate it. Kai ends up pulling away with a heavy sigh and lets go of Taeyong slowly. 

“Taeyong, I want you. I don’t care if you’re twenty six. I don’t care that you’re a teacher on my campus. I only have one more semesters anyways. Please, I want to be with you. I know you feel something, don't you? For a long time. What stopped us before?”

What did stop them? It was Kai.

Flat out, Taeyong answers coldly, “You were seeing other people." _I also never wanted to stop you from doing what you wanted, to be bound to me,_ but he doesn't say that.

“No, no, I lied to you. I needed something to fall back onto in case this blows up in our faces. Needed to say I slept around in case something got out. The moment I knew I was interested in you, I haven’t slept with anybody since. It sounds stupid but it's the truth, all of it. I know it's stupid."

Taeyong completely looks into Kai's eyes and spots his vulnerability. He sighs to himself and reaches for his hands, playing with his fingers as a temporary distraction. He mutters quietly, “That’s something I can’t be mad at because you were trying to protect us.”

“I knew a month in that I wanted to actually be with you. But part of me felt like you’d think I was still just a student. So I waited. I think I really found you to trust me today, right?”

“I do. I like you, a lot, Kai. You have no idea how much I like you. I never even questioned anything else. I never cared anything about me versus you. I just liked you so much. I still do.”

Taeyong catches his favorite smile on Kai, with those eye crinkles and the corners of his lips perking up sharply. He knows everything he says is true and he wants Kai, physically and emotionally, entirely his. He lurches into Kai’s body, jumping up and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Kai presses into the kitchen wall, laughing madly. 

“Is it okay for me to say that I maybe love you?” Kai says pathetically shy and awkwardly. 

Ruby begins barking, biting and tugging at Kai’s pants. Kai sets Taeyong down and they both pet her before Taeyong sets his hand on Kai’s jaw and caresses it gently. Oil pops behind them and Kai has to excuse himself. When they look at the pot, it’s a pitch black pieces of charcoal swimming in the oil. 

“Oh,” Kai mutters sadly. 

“It’s okay. You have plenty.” 

Taeyong kisses him then while he hears Kai mindlessly putting new shrimp into the pot, it sizzles and pops explosively. Taeyong opens his eyes within the kiss just to make sure he’s doing everything safely, and reassured from his glance from the side of his eyes, he decides to close them again and kisses harder. 

“I love you, too,” Taeyong mutters into the kiss.

Their lip locking session lasts as long as Ruby isn’t bothered. Which isn’t too long because she’s, as Kai says, yapping her head off. Taeyong pulls away first and checks on the shrimp. They’re a perfect golden brown.

As Taeyong begins to use the chopsticks to take them out, Kai swats his hand and whines, “I wanna take responsibility for it. It’s mine.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll set the table.”

“No, no,” Kai presses with his chopsticks in the air. “Just sit pretty in the living room. I want to have it all ready for you, for my pretty boy.”

Taeyong snorts. “The only boy in here is you!”

“Hm, yeah you’re probably right, professor.” 

“Shut up!”

  
  


“Kai, she’s going into the mud!” Taeyong whines frantically, preparing himself to chase after her. 

“I’ll get her! Watch!” 

Kai prances over to Ruby and steps on the leash just in time, preventing the dog from going any further. He ends up holding her in his arms and Taeyong can’t help but run over to him as well and give him a fat kiss, squishing Ruby in between them. 

It feels so good to do this whenever he wants to.

“Oh my god, what the actual hell!”

Taeyong knows that high and chirpy voice. He drops his head into Kai’s chest with his chin tucked into Ruby’s head. He shields himself with Kai’s when he turns around.

“You’re dating, Kai? And you didn’t tell me. What the fuck. But I should’ve known. You’re never home anymore.”

Kai laughs. Taeyong feels his body thrumming against his own. He sinks his face further into Kai’s back but Ruby is making it difficult with her trying to hop out of Kai’s hold. 

“I am. Yeah.”

“Well are you going to introduce me. I’m sorry if you’re a little shy. But hi I’m Baekhyun. Kai’s best friend. We can talk more another time but may I know your name? It would be nice to meet you today.”

Kai looks over his shoulder and Taeyong bites his lip. It’s not really a matter of weighing the pros and cons, but more like how embarrassing this would be because they’ve only been officially together for two months now. Kai is only a few weeks away from graduating and he meant to tell his family and friends then. Taeyong ends up shrugging, deciding it is not his decision, even if a big part of Kai’s decision is what Taeyong is comfortable with. 

“Alright, you already met but…” 

Kai places ruby down and then does Taeyong hear a breath hitch. He looks up and spots Baekhyun with his jaw on the ground and his eyes wide like saucers. 

“Holy mother fucker.”

Together, Kai and Taeyong mutter, “Surprise.”

“I knew it though,” Baekhyun says as he crosses his arms. “You always thought he was a fine specimen in class. Didn’t think you’d ever have a taste though.

Taeyong whimpers to himself. “Oh my god.” 

“We’re the same age, why not me, Mr. Lee?”

Almost like Ruby when Taeyong gets louder and louder with every initiated thrust from Kai, he growls, “You better be kidding, Byun.”

“I’m not laying a hand on him. That dog is kinda frightening. Besides, bro code.”

Kai simmers down and intertwines his fingers with Taeyong’s fingers. Taeyong takes the leash from him then gives Baekhyun a warm smile and waves. 

“So it’s not weird?” Taeyong asks quietly. 

“Uh, you two dating, it’s fine. I hope to see you around more often. But just knowing that you graded my papers. Ugh, fuck. Have you guys ever fucked on that table?”

Kai shrugs. Never the table in class but I’ve fucked him while grading before, that is true.”

Baekhyun goes beet red and it’s awfully noticeable with the sun beaming down on him. “What? The fuck? How?” 

“Doggy style with him on his pretty elbows though. He’s got a steady hand.”

“Fuck, this is hot. But enough it’s so gross!” 

Ruby starts barking again, this time at Baekhyun. He glares at her then his eyes widen as he trails them to stares at the two. 

“Disgusting. You two fuck with your dog in the house?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls do leave a comment telling me how u feel abt kaiyong i would genuinely appreciate it 
> 
> && if you’re lookin to buy 127 new comeback please use my code for me to gain commission pls help a college girl out:  
> http://bit.ly/2OJ0UB3
> 
> seek me, the writer!  
> [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)


End file.
